


"Say Please"

by my_angry_angel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angry_angel/pseuds/my_angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik discovers a fun new way to play with Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Say Please"

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned belong to Marvel

The whisper broke through his dreams as fingers ran down his cheek. “Time to wake up, liebe.” He blinked his eyes open to see Erik propped up on his elbow above him, his body gloriously nude. A slow, lazy smile spread over Charles’s face. Erik leaned down and kissed him gently, then whispered against his lips, “Good morning.”  
Charles gave a long, languid stretch, his body arching gently from the bed. When he finally settled back down, he brushed his fingers through Erik’s hair. “Good morning,” he responded. “What time is it?”

“Still early,” Erik replied, pushing into his touch. “Your students should still be asleep.”

The telepath nodded. “And what about you? Shouldn’t you still be asleep too?”

Erik smirked at him. “With someone so handsome next to me, I’d be mad to sleep it away.” His grin grew as Charles felt his cheeks grow hot. He didn’t have to read Erik’s mind to know he was blushing. “You know, you were talking about me.”

“I-I was?” Charles whispered, his blush deepening.

“Yeah. Must’ve been dreaming about last night.” He gave a sweet laugh as Charles looked away and moved to stroke through his hair. “Don’t be embarrassed, liebling. I think it’s sweet.” He took Charles’s chin and turned the younger man’s head easily, taking his lips in a passionate kiss, which Charles’s pushed into instantly, meeting it with equal enthusiasm.

Erik pushed his body against Charles’s side, his erection brushing against the telepath’s leg, which drew a soft gasp from the younger man. Erik drew back from the kiss and smirked at Charles. “See what you do to me?” he whispered, his eyes bright with lust.

“What are you planning?” Charles replied, looking calmly up to Erik. They both knew it was just courtesy for him to ask; Charles could easily pull the thoughts from Erik’s mind.

“Do you trust me?” Erik asked, rolling on top of the other man.

“Of course,” Charles replied without hesitation. Erik smirked and motioned to the bed frame. The delicate iron spirals snaked out slowly and encircled Charles’s wrists, ankles, and even his neck, though that one was much looser than the other two. Charles’s eyes widened a little and his heart started beating faster at that, but he didn’t struggle; even restrained, he could still stop Erik if he needed to.

“Is this why you insisted I buy this bed last week?” he asked, smirking up at Erik.

“No, I thought it was pretty,” the other replied, rolling his eyes. Another motion and the tendrils of iron slowly pulled his arms and legs as far as they could. Even the one around his neck tightened a little.

Charles’s breathing picked up a little at that; choking had always been a secret pleasure of his, and Erik didn’t fail to notice his reaction. “Aww. Do you like being restrained?” Charles blushed, slowly nodding. The German gave a soft chuckle and grabbed a small bottle of massage oil from the bedside table, quickly slicking up two of his fingers. “Good.” He rubbed one finger against Charles’s puckered hole, watching his face.

The telepath strained against the iron, trying to push down to that finger. “Put it in,” he whispered, his voice pleading.

Erik pulled his finger away, shaking his head. “Now, Charles. It’s not nice to demand things.”

Charles narrowed his eyes. Surely, Erik couldn’t be giving him a lesson in manners. But the older man simply sat there, one eyebrow raised expectantly. After a minute, he whispered softly, “Please, Erik.”

“Please what, Charles?” the other man replied, smirking at him. The telepath squeezed his eyes closed. He was so used to being able to make people do what he wanted. His fingers strained toward his temple, trying to compel Erik to obey, but it was no use. The iron held his hands fast.

“Put it in,” he whispered, looking to the other man. “Please, Erik. Please, put it in me.”

The older man smirked and quickly pushed a finger in, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from Charles. He already knew the telepath’s body so intimately that his finger immediately found that tender bundle of nerves within him and drove repeatedly into it. That stimulation was sending wave after wave of pleasure through Charles’s body; he didn’t even notice when Erik pushed a second finger in.

The metal tightened further, restricting Charles’s breathing a little. The top bar of the bed frame slapped down over the telepath’s hips, holding them in place. His climax was building quickly, though he tried to hold himself back. His breath coming in quick gasps, he was begging Erik for more; it drove him crazy to be held in place, to be such a passive lover.

Erik simply moved his fingers faster, stroking his sweet spot with alternating fingers. Charles spilled over his belly with a soft cry that was quickly cut short as the iron around his neck tightened, cutting off his air completely. As the telepath struggled to breathe, the other man slowed his fingers, giving a soft sound. “Verdammt,” he whispered, pulling his fingers out as he waved his other hand, loosening the metal around Charles’s neck.

He trailed his fingers through the seed on the telepath’s belly then used that to slick up his cock. Charles looked to him through hazy eyes as he lined himself up at that puckered hole.

The telepath gave a soft moan as Erik pushed into him. Without waiting for Charles to adjust, Erik started thrusting quickly, once again stimulating that tender bunch of nerves. Another cry started out of Charles’s throat, but as before, Erik silenced him. He held the metal in place longer this time, until the telepath’s eyes rolled up in his head. He loosened it just long enough for Charles to draw a single, gasping breath then choked him again.

His eyes constantly watching Charles, Erik continued to move, letting him breathe when he needed to. His own climax was building quickly, his thrusts growing erratic. He could feel Charles’s dick between their bodies, and it was fully hard, despite the tears welling in his eyes.

With a sharp cry, Erik spilled into Charles, his head rocked back. Charles came as well, arching up from the bed as much as he could. With a gentle smirk, Erik pulled out of him, finally letting him take more than one breath at a time. “Damn,” Erik murmured softly. He rose and started dressing, leaving Charles where he was.

The telepath looked at him through half-lidded eyes, trying to get enough breath to speak. He could tell by the tenderness where the metal touched him that he was going to be bruised, but just then, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex, he didn’t care.

Erik leaned over the bed and kissed his forehead. “Think I’ll leave you here for now. Keep you as my pretty little captive.”


End file.
